


A Murder of Crows

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Antivan Crows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the Act 3 quest, because if Zevran was in Kirkwall there was absolutely no way my Warden wouldn't have been with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder of Crows

Hawke hadn't been sure what to think when she was approached by a man claiming to be an Antivan noble and asked to help hunt down a murderer. Regardless, she'd taken the job, if mostly because she was curious and it promised payment. The only Antivan she knew was Zevran, and neither he or Valythari had been seen near Kirkwall in months. So she'd trailed the murderer up to Sundermount, Fenris, Anders, and Isabela in tow. It turned out that he was hiding in a very familiar cave, and the varterral they had killed three years prior with Valythari's help had returned to life.

Seren swore and cast her shield spell before she summoned a firestorm around the varterral. If she had realized this was waiting, she would have dragged Aveline out too! Anders was throwing bolts of ice and lightning, while Isabela and Fenris handled the closer blows. The varterral put up a better fight this time than it had before though, and they weren't doing very well. Anders had already drained a lyrium potion - a truly desperate measure since Hawke knew he hated the addictive substance just as much as she did. The temporary boost was almost never worth the risk.

All of a sudden, two more people emerged from a side chamber and threw themselves into the fray. Seren almost laughed as the blond Antivan elf and his redheaded Dalish lover joined the fight, the two additional rogues finally turning the battle in their favor. Finally the varterral fell and everyone paused to catch their breath.

Valythari sheathed her daggers and went immediately to embrace Anders, her expression weary but nevertheless happy. Zevran greeted Isabela first, playfully flirting with her as was his way.

"So, let me guess," Zevran remarked, turning his attention to Hawke after they had exchanged greetings. "You met a man named Nuncio and he sent you after a dangerous murderer."

Hawke laughed and nodded. "That's exactly what happened. Something told me it was you."

"Nuncio just won't give up," Valythari said, letting out a laugh of her own. "How many of his men have we killed now, vhenan?"

Zevran shrugged. "Too many, and still he will not stop. I think it is time we teach him a lesson in the manner the Crows know best."

"I've scouted their camp," Valythari explained, "He has a dozen men. The odds aren't great if just vhenan and I go in. Care to help?"

Seren glanced at her companions. Isabela was already wearing a grin that said of course she didn't mind, Anders would gladly help his friend and ex-commander, and Fenris? She knew he respected Valythari; the two elves had struck up a friendship during Valythari's lengthy stays in Kirkwall before the Qunari invasion. They'd bonded over a hatred of slavery and had become quite close. Valythari helped Fenris learn to read in return for lessons in Tevene.

"Of course," Fenris said, choosing to answer for all of them. "We'd be glad to help."

\----

Seren, Anders, Fenris, and Isabela had gone in first, just enough to lower Nuncio's guard.

"But without his Warden here to protect him, he is nothing," the supposed noble said.

That was when Valythari could no longer hold herself back. She emerged from behind the precipice she and Zevran had been waiting behind and approached, her confident Warden-Commander grin on her face again. Zevran followed after a moment, too eager to see the Crow's reactions and then to begin the slaughter.

"Oh Nuncio, when will you learn?" she remarked.

"Warden," Nuncio growled, his expression growing dark. "And the fool Zevran himself."

"We've killed every Crow you've sent after us," Valythari continued, ignoring the danger implicit in Nuncio's expression and voice. "You do recall that includes Taliesen. You can't really still think that I'll let you take my husband back."

Zevran laughed, drawing his dagger from its sheath. "You know that the Crows don't listen to words, amor."

Valythari's grin changed briefly to a smirk. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun before we kill them."


End file.
